


Love Is Love

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK), Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Junsu loves Yoochun and Jaejoong. But can he show them that the same way they show each other?
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun





	Love Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“Fuck, Chunnie, harder.”

Junsu moaned deeply as Yoochun’s fist dug into the muscles along his spine. He buried his face in the pillow, arching off the floor. He hissed. Pain shot through him as Yoochun massaged the offending muscle.

Deep, pulsing.

Yoochun used his palms to rub away the pain, fingers searching for more knots as the massage continued.

The only other option was muscle relaxers and Junsu had no desire to take pain medication.

“Feels good, Yoochun-ah,” Junsu muttered. He turned his face, smiling as Yoochun rubbed down his back. His body was so stiff the day after a concert.

“How are your legs?” Yoochun asked.

Junsu shrugged, unable to actually reply.

Yoochun chuckled and after a few more minutes, moved the massage to Junsu’s thighs.

“You’re so much better at that than Jaejoong-hyung,” Junsu said with a groan.

“I’m better at a lot of things,” Yoochun said.

Junsu didn’t have to open his eyes to see Yoochun’s leer. He stiffened, and Yoochun sighed and apologized. Junsu hated it when Yoochun made jokes like that. He knew that Jaejoong and Yoochun satisfied each other at night, but he …

Yoochun’s hands disappeared. Junsu propped up on his elbows and looked behind him. Yoochun’s eyes were shut, fingers digging into his knees, knuckles white. A half hard erection tented his sweatpants. Junsu swallowed as he looked at it, and he wondered what it would be like to touch it. Grip him.

He remembered a moment: Jaejoong and Yoochun in the kitchen. Their pants were at their thighs, Yoochun’s hands were gripping Jaejoong’s ass. Jaejoong’s arm was jerking, and Junsu had watched, mesmerized as Jaejoong pleasured Yoochun’s body.

Part of him needed that, too.

He put his face back in the pillow, trying to control his own breathing, and his own erection suddenly pushed into the floor. Yoochun stood up and left the room.

Junsu made a frustrated noise and rolled over.

A door slammed, and then he heard Jaejoong asking Yoochun what was wrong. A door opened, another door slammed, and Junsu knew that Yoochun and Jaejoong were in his bathroom, probably doing that again. Stroking each other.

His cock throbbed in his pants. He growled in frustration again and stood up. He moved through his apartment, intent on his bedroom.

Moan and whimpers from behind the bathroom door stopped him.

He put his hand against the wood as he listened to Yoochun cry out. Harder, harder. Faster, please Jaejoong faster.

The rhythmic thumping of fucking permeated the lust pounding in Junsu’s body. He bit his lip against a moan as he rubbed his hard cock. He … didn’t want that. He didn’t. He wanted a girlfriend, a wife, children.

Pleasure whipped through him as Yoochun’s strained voice said, “Fuck, Jae, I want him. I want him so much.”

And Jae murmured, “I know, babe.”

With a muffled cry, Junsu pulled away from the door. He went to his room and locked the door. He pushed his sweats down and fell to his knees. His fingers curled around his cock and he stroked hard and fast, jerking off to the image of Yoochun naked and a whisper memory of lips against his skin so many years ago.

He put his hand in his mouth to stifle his cry when he came, shooting white strands over his hardwood floors. Tears dripped down his cheek as he leaned against the bedroom door, exhausted and emotionally worn out. He could not resist for much longer, and part of him wondered why he was even trying.

The dull ache in his back throbbed.

He pushed back his tears and found a towel to clean up the floor.

\---

A few hours later, unable to sleep, Junsu went to the kitchen. He stopped in surprise, seeing Jaejoong at the table, fingers flying over his phone. Texting or on twitter. The dull glow from the screen turned his face blue. Junsu flipped on the light over the sink.

“Hey, Su-ah,” Jaejoong said. He frowned. “You should be sleeping.”

“So should you,” he muttered. He went to the fridge, but nothing sounded appealing. There was a bottle of alcohol in the freezer. He ignored that, and then started searching through cupboards.

He tensed when he felt Jaejoong come up behind him. Firm hands settled on his hips.

“Dongsaeng, what’s wrong?”

Junsu sighed and shut his eyes.

“Is this about earlier?”

Junsu folded his arms against his chest. Jaejoong hugged him from behind, lips pressing against his cheek.

“Yoochun loves you,” Jaejoong whispered.

“I k-know. I love him, too.”

“Because he loves you, he’s respecting you, and trying not—sometimes it’s too hard to control.”

Junsu nodded, trying to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. “He loves you more.”

Jaejoong spun him around, eyes flashing. “Don’t ever say that. He doesn’t. He loves us both. I love you both and you love us both.”

Junsu’s eyes shut and nodded. “But it’s different.”

“No, it’s not.” Jaejoong touched his cheek lightly. “Love is love, Junsu-ah. We only have different ways of showing it.”

“But I’m hurting him; how can I say I love him when I know I’m hurting him? And you, too. I’m hurting you, too.”

“Junsu-ah,” Jaejoong said and pressed a kiss to Junsu’s lips. “We understand. We still love you. We—“

Junsu clenched his fists into Jaejoong’s tank top. “I can’ t… I can’t keep doing this, hyung. I …”

Jaejoong turned his head to the side. His tongue stuck out as he contemplated Junsu. “You’re hurting yourself, too.”

Junsu nodded in resignation. “B-but …”

Jaejoong shook his head. He cupped Junsu’s cheek one more time and smiled. “If you’re hurting, then we’re all hurting, and it appears that only you have the way to stop it.”

“I don’t think I can.”

Jaejoong nodded. “Then this is how it’s going to be. Our love for you will not change, dongsaeng. You don’t have to do this if you think it’s because we love each other more than you or we’ll love you more if you do. We love you. You should try to get some sleep.”

He kissed Junsu one more time. Junsu reluctantly let him go. He stayed in the kitchen, sitting on the floor and leaning against the cupboards. He cried until the sky turned gray.

\--

Yoochun frowned at the obvious bags under Junsu’s eyes. More than once, he reached to touch his shoulder then snapped his hand back.

Junsu pretended not to notice. He kept his body turned away, looking out the window on the way to the agency’s office. He was not looking forward to another meeting to discuss another concert where they were going to have to perform for free.

Shaking fingers touched his hand.

Junsu glanced over at Yoochun, and then went back to staring out the window. But he opened his hand, palm up, and Yoochun sighed as their fingers laced together.

They stopped for coffee, and despite the fangirls suddenly chattering and snapping pictures of them, Junsu did not let go of Yoochun’s hand. Jaejoong frowned, probably wanting to protest, but Junsu shot him a pleading look, and Jaejoong nodded in understanding.

Yoochun never stopped smiling.

\--

Later that night at Jaejoong’s place, Junsu cuddled up next to Yoochun on the couch. There was an American movie on TV. No subtitles. He was supposed to be using this time to practice comprehension since they were going to America soon, but with Yoochun next to him, he didn’t care.

Yoochun laughed at something that was said, his chest vibrating under Junsu’s head.

Junsu smiled and pushed closer, hand falling to grip Yoochun’s waist.

Yoochun’s arm had gone around him right away, and now he put his other arm around Junsu too, so his hands were joined at Junsu’s shoulder.

Jaejoong sat in the arm chair, legs over one arm. He didn’t bother to pretend to watch the movie. He had a phone out, as always, fingers flying over the screen.

A few minutes later, Junsu was half asleep. No sleep the night before, an emotional day with lawyers and trying to keep Jaejoong from suing everyone. Exhaustion was something he was used to.

Yoochun moved. “My arm is tingling, Su-ah,” he whispered.

Junsu whined, but shifted away until Yoochun was lying down. He fell back to the couch, enclosed in Yoochun’s arms, against the heat of his body.

He woke up in bed, still curled up with Yoochun. The morning light from the windows was pale, warm, comforting. Vague sounds of begging Yoochun to stay with him whispered through his mind.

They had dance practice sometime today.

Junsu propped up on his elbow and stared down at Yoochun, relaxed with sleep. He shouldn’t have, but he touched Yoochun’s neck, a light caress on his exposed collar bone.

Yoochun shifted, slowly waking under Junsu’s touches. His arm lifted and then curled around Junsu’s neck. Junsu knew Yoochun was still half asleep, but didn’t care. He smiled, leaned down and kissed him softly.

Yoochun hummed into the kiss, waking more as one hand tangled in Junsu’s hair and the other went around his waist, pulling their bodies together.

Jaejoong laughed from behind him.

Yoochun broke away, blinking, confused for a moment.

“I was coming to see if you two were awake,” Jaejoong said as he crawled onto the bed.

Junsu watched him, but Yoochun did not take his eyes away from Junsu. That is until Jaejoong turned Yoochun’s head by his chin and kissed him.

Tangles of bodies, that’s what it was for the next few moments as Jaejoong forced himself between them, and then over them. Junsu ended up so close to Yoochun that he felt the other’s morning erection against his hip. He shivered.

Yoochun frowned and tried to pull away, but Jaejoong had him trapped, and Junsu grabbed his hip and said, “Don’t … just … “

Junsu wasn’t sure what h e wanted to say. He kissed Yoochun instead.

Shaking, Yoochun kissed him back. Awkward, uncertain.

“I love you,” Junsu whispered against his lips.

Yoochun pulled away and blinked. “I love you, too, Su-ah.”

“Me, too,” Jaejoong said.

Junsu smiled and turned his head to kiss Jaejoong next.

“What … Su-ah, I don’t understand.” Yoochun’s face was warring between _this-can’t-be-real_ and _oh-my-god-this-is-real_.

“I’m sorry,” Junsu whispered and brushed his lips over Yoochun’s again.

Yoochun’s breath hitched. Still confused, but not caring, he kissed Junsu deeply, tongue reaching for reassurances in his mouth that this was real and he wasn’t dreaming.

“I love you,” Junsu repeated, “and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or cause you so much distress, and …” Junsu bit his lower lip. The words he wanted to say were on the tip of his tongue, but he didn’t know how to express them. _I want you_ seemed so crass.

But it was the truth.

“I want you,” he said, making sure Yoochun understood what he meant.

Yoochun swallowed.

“I do,” Junsu said, and then pushed his hips against Yoochun.

Yoochun moaned, practically flung Jaejoong away from them and then straddled Junsu’s waist. Their lips met again as Yoochun rutted against his body. Junsu’s head went light, hands grabbing Yoochun’s lower back.

A voice of reason called for Yoochun to stop, but Junsu whimpered in protest, body flying high on pleasure. This is what he wanted. This is what he needed.

Yoochun broke away from his mouth with a gasp. “S-sorry, Su … I …”

Junsu shook his head. “It’s okay. Didn’t I just say I wanted you?”

“Yes, but … too much. This is … too …” His eyes shut.

“We’re moving too fast,” Jaejoong finally said from where he had situated himself on the bed.

Junsu looked at him. “No, we’re not. You two are well beyond the fucking stage.”

“But you’re not.”

“Take me there,” Junsu said, reaching for Jaejoong. He slid his finger over Jaejoong’s lower lip. Jaejoong opened his mouth and sucked it into his mouth. Junsu shivered as Jaejoong’s tongue wrapped around his finger. Jaejoong’s eye lashes lowered in lust.

Junsu smiled and pulled his hand away before looking back to Yoochun. “I’ll probably come in three seconds,” Junsu said. He shifted his hips and pushed his sleep pants and boxers down.

Yoochun smiled as he moved back to help take them off. Jaejoong tugged on Junsu’s tank top, and Junsu pulled it over his head. Yoochun sat back on Junsu’s legs and stared at Junsu’s body. He licked his lips and then very slowly reached for skin. His hands shook as he rubbed up and down Junsu’s firm chest.

Junsu shut his eyes, sighing with a smile, and enjoyed the attention. His mouth opened with a moan when wet heat closed around one nipple. His vision swam as he watched Jaejoong suck on his nipple. Yoochun’s mouth pressed against the other one. His hand curled around Junsu’s erection loosely.

“Mm, feels so good,” Junsu whispered, moaning as Jaejoong moved down his chest.

Yoochun kissed him again, but with his eyes wide with incredulousness.

Junsu laughed. “What, Chunnie? Think you’re dreaming?”

“I have to be. This isn’t real.”

Junsu grinned. “If you were dreaming, wouldn’t I be fucking you?”

Yoochun shivered and nodded. “Y-yes.”

“Junsu,” Jaejoong said in warning.

Junsu pouted down at his hyung. “I want to.”

“I want you to,” Yoochun said with a glare at Jaejoong. “Don’t try to talk him out of it.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Fine. Fine. You two win. But I did warn you. Keep kissing him.”

Yoochun finally smiled his wonderful smile that Junsu was so in love with. “No problem.”

Their lips met again, and Junsu forced the kiss deeper, faster. He ran his hands up and down Yoochun’s back and sides. Yoochun broke away from his lips only long enough to pull his t-shirt over his head. He went back to them immediately. Junsu chewed on that pouty lower lip, pulling little mewls from Yoochun as the pink flesh turned lipstick-bright red. Yoochun shifted again, and Junsu watched as Jaejoong pulled his pants off.

Jaejoong smiled and held up a bottle of lube. He tipped it, pouring the clear fluid on his fingers.

“Hurry,” Yoochun pleaded, gaze boring into Junsu’s. “Just fast and …”

Jaejoong slapped his ass. “Be patient.

Yoochun’s eyes shut with a moan as Jaejoong pushed two fingers into his entrance at once.

“Does that feel good?” Junsu asked, honestly curious.

Yoochun nodded.

Junsu bit his lower lip and said, “Can I try it?”

The two of them froze, and Junsu blushed. “What?”

“Lift his legs, Chunnie,” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun moaned as he grabbed behind Junsu’s knees. Junsu lifted his legs. It was awkward with Yoochun between them, but he rolled his hips down, shivering as Yoochun’s erection slipped over his and nestled against his balls.

Jaejoong reached between them with a slick finger. The first brush of a fingertip on his entrance made him moan. And the Jaejoong pushed and Junsu gasped at the uncomfortable feeling. It was only a little, and then Jaejoong pushed deeper and he cried out as pleasure zinged through him.

Another finger traced around Jaejoong’s. Junsu forced his eyes open so he could see Yoochun too. He whimpered as Yoochun pushed his finger in, and then moaned as his other hand stroked his cock. It was slick with lube, glistening in the morning light.

Junsu tried to breathe, but the sensations were too … distorted. It felt good, but it didn’t. When both of the fingers left him, he whimpered as his body clenched on nothing.

Lips pressed against his again. “Don’t fret, love,” Jaejoong whispered. “We’ll do it again later.”

“Promise?’ Junsu said, trying to smirk as his body relaxed.

Yoochun laughed. He stroked Junsu’s cock again until it was hard and Junsu was mewling and rolling his hips up into the touch. A hand on his side stilled him, and he gasped. Yoochun climbed over him, straddling his body. His slick fingers swirled on Junsu’s nipples, his lips stole Junsu’s moans with a kiss. A different hand, softer but larger, gripped his cock tightly. Junsu groaned into Yoochun’s mouth, shivering as the head swiped along Yoochun’s slick entrance.

Yoochun whimpered. “Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong chuckled and kissed Yoochun’s lower back. He stopped moving, and Yoochun pushed down.

Junsu cried out as his cock pushed into Yoochun’s body, gripping him, clenching around him, until Yoochun sat, their bodies flush. Yoochun gripped Junsu’s chest, head back, eyes shut, chest rising and falling. The pressure was intense. Wave after wave. And then Yoochun moved, shifted and rose. Junsu whined as he almost fell out of Yoochun, jerking his hips up to keep him inside.

Yoochun shouted his name and fell forward, elbows next to Junsu’s head. He rocked back and forth, and Junsu matched his pace, lifting his hips as pleasure whipped through him. His orgasm was there in a moment, and he whined through the sudden kiss Yoochun demanded of his lips. His whole body shook as everything turned black behind his eyes and then shattered. He came hard, crying out as he filled Yoochun up. The next moment everything faded to gray and he stopped moving, whimpering as Yoochun continued to fuck himself on Junsu’s sensitive cock.

“Give him a break,” Jaejoong whispered.

Junsu moaned as Yoochun lifted all the way off him. His cock slapped against his stomach with a splat.

Yoochun kneeled next to him, still close and their hands joined. Yoochun squeezed his hand as Jaejoong pushed into his body from behind.

“Fucking you full of Junsu’s come,” Jaejoong said. “Dreams do come true.”

Yoochun smiled and then turned his head and kissed Junsu’s lips.

Jaejoong sped up, gripping Yoochun’s hips tightly and slamming into him. Yoochun broke away from Junsu with cry.

Junsu moved closer so he could reach Yoochun’s cock with the hand not currently being broken while Yoochun whimpered in pleasure. He gasped when Junsu started stroking him.

“Good, Su-ah, so … so good. I … fuck!” He pushed up to his hands and rocked his hips back into Jaejoong’s thrusts.

Junsu watched, awed as Jaejoong concentrated on the man below him. Their orgasms were coming fast. Yoochun’s cock pulsed in Junsu’s hand. Junsu moved even closer, lips whisper light on Yoochun’s sweaty shoulder.

“If we didn’t have to dance today,” Junsu said, voice low, “I think I’d want to fuck you with Jaejoong.”

Jaejoong grunted and Yoochun nodded frantically. “Yes, god, yes, please.”

“Would you like that?” Junsu asked and then licked up his neck. His hand stroked him slowly. “Do you want us both, Yoochun? Do you want us to hold you between us?”

“Fuck, Su,” Jaejoong said, losing his rhythm for a moment. He shivered.

“I’d like that,” Junsu said. As his cock slowly hardened again, he figured that he shouldn’t have put the idea in his own head, but it was doing what it was supposed to for Yoochun: he pulled that pouty lower lip into his mouth, biting down, turning the red flesh pale where his teeth gripped it.

Junsu continued to kiss his neck and shoulder. “I can’t wait to know what it feels like to be fucking your body and have Jaejoong’s cock right next to mine, stretching you open.”

Yoochun turned his head and kissed Junsu. His body shook and his cock jerked hard. Junsu moaned at the feel of come pulsing all over his hand. Yoochun almost collapsed and Junsu quickly grabbed him, keeping him up right while Jaejoong continued to fuck him.

Junsu kissed Yoochun’s lips slow, enjoying the way they shuddered, the way Yoochun’s breaths panted into his mouth while his body still shook from post-orgasmic bliss.

Jaejoong moaned behind them, and Yoochun’s eyes squeezed shut, body failing as he fell to the bed. Junsu kissed his cheek and then moved to Jaejoong. His movements were erratic. Junsu watched in awe as his blood-red cock moved in and out of Yoochun quickly. Yoochun’s normally pale skin was pink from the strain. Junsu slipped his finger into the cleft of Yoochun’s ass, sliding it down and then pushing it into the top of his entrance, with Jaejoong’s cock. All three of them moaned from the sensation.

Junsu smiled and then moved his finger, sliding it up Jaejoong’s stomach, those perfect abs, rock hard chest. His nail caught on his nipple and he rolled a finger over the nub while his other fingers traced the tattoo above it.

Jaejoong whimpered, begging silently for a kiss that Junsu was willing to give him. Their lips met as Junsu twisted Jaejoong’s nipple. His other hand slipped down his back and cupped his ass, squeezing lightly.

Jaejoong gasped, jerked and then pushed himself completely into Yoochun while his body shivered through its release.

He and Yoochun fell to the bed with a heavy groan. Junsu stayed kneeling for a moment, watching as they slowly cuddled together.

Yoochun opened an eye and then held out his hand. “There’s enough room here for you, love,” he whispered.

Junsu grinned and climbed over them, somehow settling down in a JaeChun sandwich. Jaejoong curled around his back; he and Yoochun wrapped up in each others’ arms and legs.

He kissed Yoochun briefly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun smiled. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“I still want a girlfriend, a wife,” he said.

“We all want that,” Jaejoong said, though Yoochun pouted. Jaejoong saw it and chuckled. “Well, maybe not.”

“I don’t need anyone else,” Yoochun said. “It wouldn’t be fair to a girl because I love you both more than I could ever love a woman.”

“So you say now,” Jaejoong replied.

“So I say forever,” Yoochun said with a frown.

Junsu smiled. He felt like the two of them had had this conversation before. He kissed Yoochun again, and then turned his head to kiss Jaejoong.

“Actually,” Junsu said, “forever with you two sounds pretty good. Junho can get married and have the grandchildren.”

Yoochun grinned and stuck his tongue out at Jaejoong.

“Yah!” Jaejoong said and pounced, sucking Yoochun’s tongue into his mouth. Yoochun moaned low. And the abuse turned to a proper kiss, just a few inches from Junsu’s lips. He watched them for a moment, and then licked his lips. With a touch on Yoochun’s cheek, he turned, and Junsu licked at their mouths. The three of them moaned, and traded kisses for a few long minutes.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong said, pushing his hard cock against Junsu’s ass. “We don’t have time for another round.”

Yoochun frowned. “Probably not, and I need a cigarette.”

“Me too.”

Junsu pouted. “I don’t want to get up.”

“You don’t want to go dancing?” Jaejoong said.

Yoochun made a mock noise of surprise.

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Between dancing and laying in bed with you two for the day, yeah … well, that sounds better.”

Yoochun smiled. “It does, but I need the practice even if your perfect dance steps don’t.”

Junsu’s smile turned feral. “In bed, they’re the same movements, and you seem pretty good at it when you’re horizontal.”

“We should add that kind of dancing to the choreography,” Yoochun said.

Jaejoong snorted. “Yeah, right. You want to kill off all our fans?”

YooSu laughed. “No, but I don’t think they’d mind.”


End file.
